ohffandomcom-20200214-history
New Xbalanque Tribe Chat
Squilliam2 (~Squilliam@172.56.20.46) has joined #NuXbalanque LenaOxton Hi team! LenaOxton I'm Lena! aubrybracco Hello! I'm Aubry. LenaOxton Or Tracer! LenaOxton giggles. -->| HillaryClinton (~HillaryCl@c-73-74-114-197.hsd1.il.comcast.net) has joined #NuXbalanque Squilliam2 -pushes everyone aside- Squilliam2 HellO Squilliam2 I am SQUILLIAM Squilliam2 FANCYSON Squilliam2 The FANCIEST SQUID in BIKINI BOTTOM. LenaOxton Hi Squilliam! LenaOxton Remember me?~ -->| RedmondOvivor (60ff52a4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.255.82.164) has joined #NuXbalanque HillaryClinton Well, it is VERY nice to meet you, Squilliam! HillaryClinton I'm Hillary Squilliam2 hi Lena! HillaryClinton Rodham HillaryClinton Clinton aubrybracco It's nice to meet all of you. RedmondOvivor #ICYMI: Meet Hillary Clinton http://inside-ovivor.wikia.com/wiki/Ovivor:_Honduras_-_Meet_Hillary_Clinton #Ovivor9 aubrybracco This camp seems fun. HillaryClinton I am the Democratic Presidential Nominee to be the President of the United States! <3 -->| RochelleROCK (bd1ef493@gateway/web/freenode/ip.189.30.244.147) has joined #NuXbalanque Squilliam2 Rochelle you're on the other tribe jeffprObst http://i.imgur.com/mBKEi6a.png Tree Mail aubrybracco I have to say, Xbalanque is much better of a name than Ixchel aubrybracco It rolls off the tongue so nicely. HillaryClinton It does indeed HillaryClinton How exciting! <--| RochelleROCK has left #NuXbalanque aubrybracco Congrats, everyone! FrancineTheFemin Good job, team! HillaryClinton THAT WAS A FANTASTIC SHOWING, EVERYONE. HillaryClinton WE ARE AN EXCELLENT CAMPAIGN TEAM. LenaOxton Good job, heroes! RedmondOvivor Inside Ovivor can confirm that Ovivor: Honduras is NOT Heroes vs. Villains themes. aubrybracco That's... good to know? Squilliam2 Heroes vs Villains sounds like it would be VERY fancy O~O RedmondOvivor Ovivor: Honduras Merge Information http://inside-ovivor.wikia.com/wiki/Ovivor:_Honduras_Merge_Information #Ovivor9 LenaOxton Mm, heroes vs. villains wouldn't change anything, loves! LenaOxton We'd all still be heroes! jeffprObst http://i.imgur.com/NMKATWh.png Tree Mail FrancineTheFemin 12- Pop FrancineTheFemin 8- Xul aubrybracco Good idea, Franny! aubrybracco Can I call you that? FrancineTheFemin Thank you. aubrybracco I'm sorry if not FrancineTheFemin Eh, it's fine. FrancineTheFemin 3- Chen FrancineTheFemin 2- zak FrancineTheFemin 25- yax FrancineTheFemin 3 and 20, aubry FrancineTheFemin 3 and 20, aubry LenaOxton CHEN MATCHES FrancineTheFemin 15- ceh FrancineTheFemin 20- chen FrancineTheFemin 17- zotz FrancineTheFemin 6 - mol FrancineTheFemin 9- yax FrancineTheFemin 25 AND 9 FrancineTheFemin 11- zec FrancineTheFemin 1 - uo aubrybracco 2 and 14, then. aubrybracco oops FrancineTheFemin 14 and 1 are uo FrancineTheFemin 8 xul FrancineTheFemin 24- zip FrancineTheFemin 22 mol FrancineTheFemin 6 AND 22 FrancineTheFemin 23 ZEC FrancineTheFemin 11 AND 23 FrancineTheFemin 21 and 16 FrancineTheFemin Just go for that FrancineTheFemin 21 xul aubrybracco aw, not a match. FrancineTheFemin 16 yakkin FrancineTheFemin I forgot about 21 and 8 omg Squilliam2 This is INTENSE and UNFANCY FrancineTheFemin 10 and 22? FrancineTheFemin 10 zotz FrancineTheFemin OH THEY HAVE IT FrancineTheFemin I think we are going to tribal, friends. FrancineTheFemin The Patriarchy will be defeated! aubrybracco Uh... Francine, your plans are nice and all, but maybe say them somewhere where the guys can't hear? LenaOxton You aren't being much of a hero by telling them you are going to ruin the guys.. |<-- Squilliam2 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) FrancineTheFemin 4 and 15, aubry! RedmondOvivor Great job compiling information, everyone aubrybracco Congrats, everyone. <3 HillaryClinton Well done everyone! <3 HillaryClinton My losing streak is officially over, and it feels great HillaryClinton I haven't felt this great since I clinched the Democratic Nomination two days ago FrancineTheFemin Guys, good job! FrancineTheFemin I mean...er FrancineTheFemin PEOPLE! FrancineTheFemin Good job! aubrybracco Congrats, everyone!